Holding Pieces Of Dying Ember
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does
1. Chapter 1

Kit: I do not own anything and if you sue all you'll gain is a piece of string and some lint.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Ember/Tori both oc

Hermoine/Ron

Fred/George

Blaise/Pansy

Plot: HBP doesn't exisit and Sirius lives I tell you lives! Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does she have to do with Harry and the prophosy? Rape, gore, self mutalation, death, AU, yaoi, yuri, language, Attempted Suicide, m-preg later

Holding Pieces of Dying Ember

Chapter 1: Looking For A Reason

All along I was searching for my Lenore

In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe

Now I'm sober and nevermore

Will the raven come to bother me at home

Kremlin Dusk: Utada Hikaru

Harry Potter opened his eyes as he faded back from the land of dreams. Sighing as he took sight of the room around him. Empty and cold, with blood stains all over the floor. The carcuss of he beloved friend and pet now laid in the cage that once held Harry's only friend in the Dursley home. Vernon had sent Dudley in there to eliminate the pest as Vernon had called Hedwig.At first Dudley ran to attack Harry but Vernon shouted," The bird." This still did not prevent Dudley from blackening Harry's eye. Vernon had grabbed Harry and made sure the boy watched as his owl's wings were ripped apart before Dudley showed mercy and snapped her neck. That had been over a week ago and was Harry's punishment for overcooking the bacon.

Vernon had smirked while Harry cried. The overlarged man merely shrugged and told Harry that the corspe would eventually decompose. After the two had left Harry spilled what little contents were held in his stomach out onto the floor. The memory off the night made Harry's empty stomach turn. He wanted nothing more then to be somewhere else. Anywhere would do. Even in his grave six feet under ground would have been nice. The only thing that kept Harry going was the almost none exisiting letters from his friends. Tears began to fill Harry's eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest. He was in pain and the only one who would ever know was him. Footsteps outside of his room no longer mattered to the lonely boy.

The door open revealing the oversized man. He sneered at Harry as he stumbled into the room. "S'bout time you start paying for your keep, you dirty little freak." The drunkened man walked towards Harry who remained unresponsive. Vernon kicked Harry over and smirked down at the boy. Harry stared out with empty eyes as the man above him removed his belt. "Filthy little whore. Probably like it from behind.." Harry continued to stare out as Vernon pulled down the ripped cloth Harry had called clothing. "Least you learned yous place." The man mummbled as he pulled Harry's legs apart. He stroked himself to full erection before slamming into the boy. Harry's tears fell quicker as his uncle sat seated within him.

Pain coursed through Harry's body but it didn't seemed to matter anymore. Nothing mattered to him anymore. The boy opened his mouth and a song came spilling forth. "All along I was searching for my Lenore. In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe." Vernon grunted as he slammed back into Harry, blood giving him plenty of lubercation to slammed into the boy quicker. Harry looked out the window that now held bars as they had in his second year. He tried to remember what he was living for. 'Ron and Hermoine?...No they have each other. Hedwig? No she's gone. Sirius? No he's gone too. To defeat Voldemort? ...It doesn't matter anymore.' More tears staind the boys cheeks as the man above him gave one final grunt before releasing his seed into Harry.

Vernon collasped ontop of Harry who silently prayed for the weight of the man to suffocate him, but he was Harry Bloody Potter and nothing ever went the way he hoped. The large man pulled out of his nephew and stood. He kicked Harry in the side before spitting on the bloody boy. "Shows you whos boss here you freak." With that the man turned and left Harry to dwell in his own depression. The Clock in the corner read 11:58. Harry sat up slowly and reached for the small box under his poor excuse for a bed. He opened slowly and picked up the clean kitchen knife that he had stolen earlier that day. He looked back at the clock that now read 11:59 and held the knife high above his head. He looked at Hedwig's Corpse then at his own body before staring at the door.

Eyes stared out back at him and he smiled saddly before singing out to his cousin. "Now I'm sober and nevermore. Will the raven come to bother me at home." With that Harry pulled the knife full force towards his heart as the clock in the living room struck midnight. (AN: I could just leave it here and have you all shaking in your seats but heh whatever. My muse won't let me) Pain erupted in Harry's chest causeing him to drop the knife before it cut into his pale flesh. His heart began to beat roughly against his chest as the world around him began to blur. Harry felt as if a great weight was pressing against his lungs making it hard to breath. A flash of light appeared before him as his vision began to blacken. The last thing he saw was a man in all black walking towards him with robes flowing behind him giving him the look of a bat.

"I"m not sure yet. No no he's still sleeping. I haven't had time to go over his injuries yet. Calm down pup I'm sure he'll be surprised as hell to see you." The voice floated into Harry's head but nothing made sense. Where was he and why didn't one of the Dursleys come up screaming at him to get up. Then everything crashed down on Harry. Flashes of that night ran through his mind. Vernon, knife, Hedwig, rape, suicide, pain, Dudley, the man, blackness. Harry opened one of his eyes slowly as the light burned his eyes slightly.

"He's awake!" Harry blinked. He knew that voice but from where. It hit him that he couldn't be hearing that voice because Sirius was," Dead." Sirius looked down at Harry with a smile. "Not quiet yet Harry. Takes more then a trip threw the veil to get rid of me." Harry opened both of his eyes this time and focused on his godfathers face.

"It really is you." The man smiled at his godson and looked over at the other man whom Harry had just noticed. "Professor?" Snape nodded to him. Harry was almost able to smile but his heart just wasn't in it. He still felt empty and weak and dizzy. Harry blink but could not catch himself before falling into his realm of nightmares.

Kit: Well what do you guys think? Please review if you read just take a few seconds to tell me what you think I'd really like to know to see if I should continue or not. Thank you


	2. The Dark Princess

Kit: I do not own anything and if you sue all you'll gain is a piece of string and some lint.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Ember/Tori both oc

Hermoine/Ron

Fred/George

Blaise/Pansy

Plot: HBP doesn't exisit and Sirius lives I tell you lives! Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does she have to do with Harry and the prophosy? Rape, gore, self mutalation, death, AU, yaoi, yuri, language, Attempted Suicide, m-preg later

Holding Pieces of Dying Ember

Chapter 2: The Dark Princess

_I run a secret propaganda_

_Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger?_

_I'm just trying to remember who I can call,_

_Who can I call?_

_Kremlin Dusk: Utada Hikaru_

Green eyes looked from under the sheets of her covers as the blue eyed girl above her looked down at her. "I know your awake." The blonde annouced.

"Am not." Came the response from the other.

"Come on Emb get up. You know your dad will be wondering where you at." Ember smirked at her mate.

"But Tori, I just got up.. Can't we fool around a bit?" The blonde glared at her and shook her head.

"Not until later on tonight. You know your still weak from gaining your inheritance." Ember groaned.

"Fine." Tori smiled.

"Now up I want to see if you changed any." Ember sighed and stood before the girl. She stood about 5'5 with hair that fell down to her butt. Her hair was a azure color with black highlights running through it. Her breasts were full and perky. She had long slender legs and a pale complection that gave her and unworldly look. a black tail with azure in the color came from behind her. Tori gasped at her and smirked. "You look beautiful!" Ember smile and walked to her closet. Though she was a wizard she perfered muggle clothes which made her father shake his head. Not in shame though never in shame for she was his little princess.She pulled out a pair of black trip pants with chains and eye hooks on the sides and a red shirt the said "I'm the kid your parents warned you about" written in black. After pulling on her black vans she stood and took her girlfriend's hand and led her out of the room.

She walked towardds her father's study but the doors were closed signaling a meeting was going on. The girl shrugged and pulled the other towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry." Tori smirked from behind her.

"Me too." Ember got the hint.

"You eat after I do. You know how loopy I get if I didn't eat first." Tori nodded as the two entered the kitchen. "Hmm food. Where oh where is the food." Tori rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ember's waist.

"Your right here love." Ember shuddered.

"Not your food my food. " Tori smirked at the green haired girl, who found a box of cheezits in a the pantry. "Fear me I have muggle found bwhahah!" Tori rolled her eyes as Ember devoured have the box in under a minute. "Well I'm good." Tori smirked and pulled her close.

"Good my turn." She kissed Ember's neck searching for a vein. She found the perfect one and gave the skin a kiss before licking the spot to make her teeth slip in easier.

"Tori please." The other girl smirked and let her teeth grow before biting into Ember's neck. Blood filled the vampire girl's mouth quickly cause her to moan at the sweet taste of her mate. Ember sighed and held Tori's head in place with one hand while the other rubbed her sensitive neck. After a few more mouths full Tori licked the wound closed and kissed the red skin. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ember kissed Tori's lips softly.

"EMBER!" The green eyed girl sighed and took Tori's hand in her own.

"Yes dad?" The man looked down at her with a smirk.

"Dear I have some news. You and your lovely mate will be going to hogwarts this year. Before you fret Dumbledore can do nothing to you since it is a school for wizards and witches and you two fulfill those requirements. Now I have convinced one of the other death eaters to take you too in for the summer and during the holidays. You two will be happy to know that you can taunt Draco from now on since Lucious has most graciously offered his home up."

Ember smirked at her father. Tori merely laughed. "This should be fun."

"Don't forget to look out for Dumbledore no telling what he might do and do watch out for Harry Potter dear." Ember laughed again.

"Yes daddy." The man smiled softly at his daughter.

"Lucious get in here." The Malfoy walked in head bowed.

"Yes my Lord?" The man smirked.

"Make sure my daughter remains safe or all shall know the wrath of Lord Voldemort." Lucious bowed and left the room.

"I'll be okay daddy." Ember smiled while Tori wrapped her arms around her.

With that the two girl left the room leaving the dark lord to his own thoughts. "Stay safe. My little princess."

Kit: Whoa did you see that one coming? Please review if you read just take a few seconds to tell me what you think I'd really like to know to see if I should continue or not. Thank you


	3. Hogwarts Safe Yea Right

Kit: I do not own anything and if you sue all you'll gain is a piece of string and some lint.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Ember/Tori both oc

Hermoine/Ron

Fred/George

Blaise/Pansy

Plot: HBP doesn't exisit and Sirius lives I tell you lives! Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does she have to do with Harry and the prophosy? Rape, gore, self mutalation, death, AU, yaoi, yuri, language, Attempted Suicide, m-preg later

Holding Pieces of Dying Ember

Chapter 3: Hogwarts is safe...Yea Right

Ember walked the dark hallway with Tori right behind her. "Ever get that feeling that something bad's gonna happen?" Tori nodded and sighed.

"Hogwarts is somewhat safe I'm sure." Ember shook her head.

"Honey I don't trust that old pedaphile for a second. You and me both know that he can't be trusted. That if we drop our guard for a second we could find ourselves in trouble. He'll do anything within his power to make sure my father's meserible. I mean look at what happen to my family. Everything we could have had was ruined by that man. Sides we both know what he did to those Weasly boys, even if they don't remember.I'm afraid that something will happen there and I'll lose you." Tori shook her head and pulled the shorter girl into her arms.

"It'll be okay now come on Mr. Malfoy is waiting for us remember?" Ember sighed as she breathed in her mate's scent.

"Okay. I hope he realizes I'm bringing my muggle stuff." Tori smirked.

"Your father's the great evil dark Lord and he lets his daughter get away with half of her stuff being muggle. Some Dark Lord. Next thing we know you'll be considered a threat to soceity." Ember glared at her. "Okay more so then you already are." The green haired girl smirked.

"Fear me I'm a threat!" Tori rolled her eyes as the two continued down the hall.

"Has anyone every told you your retarded?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm how about that you should go run in front of a muggle bus?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Some muggle boy."

"I'll kill him!" Tori's eyes flashed red. Ember laughed before patting her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Now now no harm done as you can see I'm not roadkill." Tori merely growled and continued along her way.

"My Lord I can assure you the Severus can protect them all at Hogwarts. As you know the ministry is searching for me and if they are caught there there is a possiablity that Dumbledore will take action against them. " Tom sighed and rubbed his temple in thought.

"Your sure Severus can protect them?" The blond nodded.

"I'm bring Draco there as well and Severus already has another student in that castle under his watch." Tom raised an eyebrow at this.

"Which student." Lucious grinned.

"Harry Potter my Lord." The Dark Lord Laughed.

"Daddy!" Tom Riddle looked at his daughter and smilled.

"You ready to go with Mister Malfoy?" Ember nodded and rearranged her bags. "One more thing Emb. Mister Malfoy will be leaving you in the care of Severus Snape."

"Wait you mean Severus Snape. The teacher at Hogwarts who umm let's think about this LIVES AT HOGWORTS!" Tom Riddle covered his ears at his daughters screams.

"Yes that one." Ember glared.

"But but..but the old man is there! What if something happens. What if he does something. You know what he does to kids. He freakin raped the Weasly twins, and what about that one girl god what was her name...Hermoine Granger! He does it and then erases their memories. Remember? What if that happens to me and Tori? Eww gross old saggy balls! The horror get it out! Get it out of my brain! Why why? Do you hate us? What have we done to harm you? No!" Ember fell to her knees.

"Are you done yet?" Ember looked up.

"Yeah I'm good." Tori rolled her eyes.

"Your very convincing you know. Look at what you did to Mister Malfoy." Ember looked at the man who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Heh chill old man it was just an act geez. Heh I'm not like your kid I don't throw tantrums...I throw fire." The blonde stared at the green haired girl before shaking his head and returning his gaze to his master. He bowed as Ember ran up to the Dark Lord and hugged him. "Love you daddy!" Tom Riddle smiled at the girl as she and her mate left for one of the more unsafe places in the world.

"Stay safe...my little Ember."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stared in horror at the sight before him. No he was happy to see his father back it's the two that followed in behind him that made him scream. Ember smirked at the boy. "Hello Drakins! Missed me?" Draco shook his head as the girkl took a step towards him," Aww come now it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"If only it had been longer." Draco mummbled as the girl huffed.

"Don't be mean to me Draco. Besides what have I ever done to you?" Draco looked at her.

"Where do I start. You put rats into my bed when we were three!"

"They were cold!"

"You set my hair on fire when we were five!"

"There was a fly!"

"You hit me in the head with a shovel when we were six!"

"Minor set back I was digging your grave."

"You nearly cut off my privates with a kitchen knife when we were ten!"

"Your dad said not to run with sissors so I ran with knives."

"You set a boa constricter on me when we were twelve!"

"Okay I don't have an excuse for that one."

"And you had 'I want to make love to the fuckable Harry Potter' Tattooed on my back for a month!"

Ember smirked," And it's true!" Draco threw his hands up.

"And you wonder why I'm afraid of you. You could make the good humor man want to shoot himself in the mirror with the killing curse."

"Wow that one was mean. I'm not that bad Draky. Sides you have to get use to me." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Ember smirked.

"Cause we got a whole year at hogwarts together. Just you, me, Tori, and from what I hear one fuckable Harry Potter." Draco groaned.

"Just kill me now. Please just kill me now." Ember laughed.

"Come on Draky go pack your things so we can go see your damsel in distress!" Draco glared at the girl before going to his room. He knew that he was going to Hogwarts that day but he didn't know that she would be coming. Draco had nothing against her lover in fact he found the blonde to be a good conversationalist is was her crazy ass lover that made Draco nuts. Sure she was the Dark Lord's daughter but she wore muggle clothes for crying out loud. Her mother probably would laughed at half the looked the death eaters gave her when she entered a room. Her personality though sometimes sadistic was enough to make people smile. Draco wondered what would the rest of Hogwarts do once they found out that the daughter of one of the supposed darkest wizards from their time.

She was bound to be ridiculed and turned against but then again she was also bound to laugh it off and run through the halls singing some random song at the top of her lungs. Sure she had set Draco's hair on fire and laugh when he told her about the time he was turned into a ferret but she was like a sister to him. That was the one reason he never completely dreaded the girl's company. He remembered something she had said to him when they were little. She had told him that she only acts strange when she's upset. Then he didn't understand what she meant as well as he did now but one thing's for sure she almost always sad. Draco sighed as he threw the last of his books into his trunk. He returned to the main entrance to see Tori looking at Ember who had one of her many muggle devices playing in her ear.

"What are you listening to?" Ember laughed.

"It's an ipod Drakie-poo." Draco rolled his eyes at the girl's love for muggle made items. "Hey what can I say muggles have better music then wizards." Tori shook her head. Lucius made a coughing noise signling it was time to leave. The three children followed behind the elder Malfoy. They walked to the edge of the Malfoy Estate before the older blonde pulled out a silver snake. "Portkey woot woot!" Draco and Tori both sighed at the other girls action as they all grabbed hold of the small piece of metal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus looked down at the sleeping boy. He wasn't bleeding any longer but he was in no better condition underneath the blood. Bruises and scars littered the pale, skinny body. The old potions teacher was almost afraid to cast a spell to find out everything that was wrong with him. Sirius sat beside the boy gently stroking his hair. A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts. "I'll be right back." He said to the other. Sirius nodded but never looked up from Harry. Severus sighed and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"The freaking boogeyman dude." Severus eyes widen and threw the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, one other bored looking blonde and the last person he thought he'd ever see within Hogwarts walls. "How have you been Uncle Sevy?" Severus blinked. Once, twice, three times before Draco poked him.

"Oh right come in." He moved aside letting the four visitors into the room. "Please be silent though young Mister Potter is asleep."

"Aww can we see him?" Draco rolled his eyes at Ember.

"Sure why not then when he wakes up and sees some strange girl above him he can go into a heart attack. Realoly now common sense Ember." The girl rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the room anyway.

She peaked inside at the shaggy haired man. "Hello there." Sirius looked up at her.

"Oh hello." Ember walked into the room.

"How are you?" She sat down in Severus's abandoned chair.

"I'm okay but may I ask who are you?" Ember smiled sadly.

"You won't like the answer I have to give. Unless you know the whole story." Sirius smiled at her.

"Try me." Ember giggled and held out her hand.

"My name is Ember Lillian Riddle daughter of the only and only Dark Lord." Sirius smiled.

"My name is Sirius Black escaped convict and known murderer." Ember laughed.

"So you know. " Sirius nodded. "So that's the great Harry Potter." Sirius nodded again.

"Well this will be one strange year."

Review or I'll make Harry and Draco never get together and you'll have to suffer with many unwanted lemons between Ron and Hermoine or worse I'll make Harry like Ginny! I'm crazy enough to do it!

Harry: God no help me!

Draco: Review damnit I refuse to let her take Harry from me.

Yunie (aka authors newest code name): You have no power to stop me.

Harry: But your not that mean

Yunie: oh yeah remember Draco who siched Ember on you.

Draco: Oo

Harry: oh know don't make me suffer we'll give you cookies

Draco: hell no those are my cookies

Harry: Would you perpher your fucking cookies or my 'fuckable ass'?

Draco: Good point here you vile woman take the cookies. grabs Harry and runs into the nearest closet

Yunie: eats cookies and turns on t.v to watch Draco and Harry in the closet I love cameras and cookies.

Harry: Oh Draco!


	4. The Golden Boy Meets The Dark Princess

Kit: I do not own anything and if you sue all you'll gain is a piece of string and some lint.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Ember/Tori both oc

Hermoine/Ron

Fred/George

Blaise/Pansy

Plot: HBP doesn't exisit and Sirius lives I tell you lives! Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does she have to do with Harry and the prophosy? Rape, gore, self mutalation, death, AU, yaoi, yuri, language, Attempted Suicide, m-preg later

wolfygirl88:I'm stealing part of your comment

Holding Pieces of Dying Ember

Chapter 4: The Golden Boy and The Dark Princess Meet

Pain ripped through Harry's head as he opened his eyes. Two blurry figures sat around him. The two blurs went in and out of focus making it seem like they were moving. "Stop..moving." He heard an unfamiliar voice laugh at him. He felt his glasses being placed onto his face. He looked to one side of him and saw Sirius and too the other some girl who looked somewhat familiar though he was certain he had never meet the green haired girl. Harry blinked again. "Who are you?" The girl smiled softly.

"You won't like the answer." Harry blinked. Well she couldn't be another Malfoy. She seemed nice.

"Who are you?" She sighed.

"My name is Ember Lillian Riddle, Harry." Harry blinked before his brain caught up. 'Okay breath Riddle is a common last name right?' "You might know Daddy. The one and only Tom Riddle." Harry's eyes widdened.

"Voldemort had a child. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place." Ember glared.

"Hey that's not nice." Harry glared back.

"You father is the Dark Lord! He hates muggles and kills them too!" Ember slapped Harry. She glared at Sirius who stood and left them room. Severus looked up at him.

"What's going on?" Draco leaned closer to the door only to have Tori pull him back.

"Harry's in for one hell of a wake up call." Severus's eyes widened.

"She's not going to tell him is she?" He looked at Tori who smirked.

"Oh yeah she is. She's gonna tell him everything." Severus sighed.

"Better it be done sooner then later but damn that girl can never be blunt. She's probably going to drop it all on Harry." Tori smirked.

"Well she wouldn't be Ember if she wasn't blunt with everything." With that Tori returned to her seat an agervated Draco in tow.

------------------------------------------back in the room with Harry and Ember----------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy doesn't hates muggles!Harry if you haven't noticed I'm wearing muggle clothes almost all of my clothes are muggle. I have a ton of muggle electronics my favorite bands are muggle bands, oh and Harry. Daddy has never killed a person in his life!" Harry blinked.

" That's not true damn it I've watched him kill people! He killed my parents!" He glared at Ember and she laughed.

"So that's the bullshit story you were fed. Harry you've never met him. Father has been in hiding ever since his wife was killed when she went to her friend's house with my brother. That's right Harry your so called Dark Lord had two children with a muggleborn! Does that sound like your Dark Lord hmm no it doesn't! That's because that was all a lie that your Order came up with. They wanted you to take out daddy so that sick and twisted old man could take over everything without opposition. Dad and Mom were happy and he tore them apart. He panted memories into my brother's head. He turned him against us. Dad was broken in two when he heard the news."

"That's wrong Voldemort is..."

"Evil? A muggle hater that wants everyone dead? Come on Harry tell me when I get close. You don't dad. You know a man with polyjuice potion in his system. Your great and mighty Dumbledore is a fraud.He's the so called Dark Lord. Harry the man is a pedophile. He's raped Fred and George Weasly and I believe she's your friend Hermoine Granger. He tried to hurt daddy when he was in Hogwarts but dad was able to overcome him."

"If that's true how come he's never tried anything with me?" Ember smiled.

"Cause Uncle Sevy wouldn't let him. He'd make sure you had detention whenever he was planning it. Why do you think he acted so hateful to you. He had to have a reason to punish you to keep you safe."

"But Snape hates my dad and that's why he hates me!" Ember laughed at this.

"Harry you really are as slow as Draco says. Heh. Snape doesn't hate you I mean daddy would be pretty pissed if he did."

"Wait! Why would your dad care if Snape hated me?" Ember blinked and blushed.

"Harry tell me do I look like someone you know?" Harry blinked and looked at the girl.

"Yeah but I can't put my finger on it." Ember smirked and pulled out a muggle wallet. She flipped it to a picture.

"This is me before my inheritence." She held up a picture of a girl with glasses emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair. She was skinny and around Harry's height.

"You.. you.." Ember smiled.

"I look familar don't I?."

"No this can't be."

"Myt birthday is July 31. My mother's friend that died with her was named James Potter. My mother's name was Lily Riddle. Originally Lily Evans and my brother's name is Harry James Riddle."

"No no no this can't be!" Ember smiled.

"It is Harry. We're twins your Dark Lord is your father and I'm your sister."

Yunie: Welp I feel better now. I've been keeping that a secret for awhile now. heh

Harry: WTF! My sister is a nutcase?

Draco: Your sister tormented me.

Ember: Yep.

Draco gahh hides behind Harry It's back

Ember: Heh love you too hun

Harry: Wow I wonder if anyone expected that one

Yunie: Probably not

Ember: Please review or She'll make Harry get raped by the old saggy man.

Harry: shudders You love me to much you wouldn't do that ...would you

Yunie: Oh yeah I would and will if no one reviews.

Draco: runs away with Harry mine no one elses.

Yunie: Fine Draco can get rapped then

Draco: O.o eep

Ember: roflao


	5. You Knew

Kit: I do not own anything and if you sue all you'll gain is a piece of string and some lint.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Ember/Tori both oc

Hermoine/Ron

Fred/George

Blaise/Pansy

Plot: HBP doesn't exisit and Sirius lives I tell you lives! Harry falls into a state of depression as his friends become closer leaving him out, but what happen when Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that the line between love and hate is just as small as everyone says, and who is Ember and what does she have to do with Harry and the prophosy? Rape, gore, self mutalation, death, AU, yaoi, yuri, language, Attempted Suicide, m-preg later

wolfygirl88:I'm stealing part of your comment

Holding Pieces of Dying Ember

Chapter 5: You Knew!

"No fucking way in hell. No I refuse to believe it. No. I can't believe it. There is no way. I mean. There's. I. No! That just can't be. I mean really. There's. Gahh. " Ember sat beside her brother as he went into an emotional rant.

"It's true, Harry. All of it. Your lovely little mentor is a saddistic pedophile. Like Micheal Jackson sort of. No one wants to believe it but it's true. Hmm maybe we could get him to admit it with

veritaserum."

"Who Dumbledore?"

"Huh no I was talking about Micheal Jackson. Hmm it would be so easy."

"Can't you stay on one subject at a time."

"Sure I could if I wanted to." Harry sighed at his supposed sister.

"There's no way we're related." She smiled.

"We are, Harry. I'm older then you by three minutes and 33 seconds." Ember smiled. "I've waited so long to say that. Whoa I have to tell Daddy! lalala." Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You mean talk to him. I can't no. I still don't believe you. How do I know your not lying to me."

"It's all true Harry."

"What?" He looked up at Severus and Sirius. "You knew?" He pointed to Sirius. The man nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore was always watching me. I couldn't tell you anything. I had to fake my own death to get the man off of my back. Harry believe me if there had been a second when I could have told you then I would have in a heartbeat."

"You mean I have a living parent and people made me go to that awful place anyway. I got hurt there constantly and everyone made me go time and time again. People started to ignore my letters when I needed help. People forgot about me. I don't want to be here anymore. Something stopped me. I can't do this. No. I...I..can't." Harry started to cry. "I don't want to live through this anymore. I wanted to die. I wanted to. I was ready. I was ready to do it." Sobs shook him. "Nobody cares about me anymore. I'm better off dead. I'm a burden. I'm worthless." Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh poor Harry." Ember stroked his hair and looked up at the other two men, but they weren't the ones she was watching. Draco stood behind them with a sad look on his face. "Dray?" Draco looked at her. "Come over here. It's the moment of truth for you." Draco nodded and walked in past Sirius and Severus. Draco sat beside the dark haired boy. "Remember Draco only his soul mate can take away the glamour. No pressure."

Draco glared. "I hate you sometimes."

"Yeah but your in love with my brother so get use to it."

Draco glared again and sat down next to Harry. Ember stood and ushered everyone out of the room. Draco looked at the sleeping boy. "You know Harry. I've always loved you but everyone said that it'd never work so I watched you from afar. I watched you when you were sad and when you were happy. I wanted to be the cause of your happiness but in first year you denied me that. I wanted to hate you but my heart wouldn't let me. I couldn't stop thinking about you so I started to be mean in hopes that maybe I could fool myself into believeing that I hated you. I couldn't though. You are my heart my soul. You are everything that has ever made me happy. When you smiled I was happy because that meant you were happy. I never knew about anything else. I didn't know about your family. If I did I would have done something. I love you to much for you to go away. I love you Harry."

Draco kissed his forehead before laying his head down at Harry's side. His hand interetwined with Harry's and soon he too drifted to sleep. The room was peaceful for five mintues after Draco's confession. Harry looked down at the sleeping boy as tears fell from his eyes again. Slowly he lifted Draco's hand to his mouth and gave it a small kiss. "Draco. I'm sorry." Then he fell into the first peaceful sleep he had ever had.

Yuna: haha he was awake.

Harry: Aww that was mean.

Draco: I am not that much of a sap!

Ember: Yea you are

Draco: Shut it before I burn you

Ember: Ohh I could so light your head on fire again all that hairgel is flammable you know.

Draco: -hides behind Harry- no my hair stay away you evil beast

Harry O.o

Yuna: please review or Harry will never love Draco

Draco: Like hell woman

Yuna: I'm the one with the story Dray I can do anything I please

Draco: I command you all to review Now go do it!


End file.
